conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Spooky
Spooky is the seventh chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded with the previous chapter being Uga Buga and It's War succeeding it. It is a horror-themed area, complete with an old mansion (which happens to be the lair of Count Batula) and a graveyard. In Conker: Live and Reloaded, Conker's costume is changed to resemble that of Van Helsing. Once Conker gets the Shotgun from Gregg, it replaces his Frying Pan/Baseball Bat for the rest of the chapter. Spooky is true to its name, and is considered the most frightening chapter of the game. Spooky Village In Conker's Bad Fur Day, the area where Gregg is appears as an open rock-walled landscape with a river flowing through the area. However, in Conker: Live & Reloaded, the area was changed to look like a town. Two places called "The Slaughtered Lamb" and "Coffins R Us" are in the area, with a few lamposts and dolls here and there. This village could possibly be the one from which the villagers originate. "The Slaughtered Lamb" is a reference to the black comedy horror, 'An American Werewolf in London.' Blood River In Conker: Live & Reloaded, the river was changed to look like blood (most likely oil from the village-like area or sediment). However, with closer inspection, one can realize that the river is just regular water with a few things done to it to make it appear like blood. A glitch can be used in both versions to escape Spooky without Mr. Barrel. Characters Present *Gregg the Grim Reaper *Count Batula *Mr. Barrel *Zombies *Villagers *Worms Sections Mr. Death .]] Conker walks through a tunnel which becomes caved in, blocking off his way home. He then proceeds forward to a lake (a village in L&R) where Gregg the Grim Reaper is, he then gives Conker a shotgun and information of an old ancestor after he opens up the graveyard gates by pulling a lever in the tunnel. Conker must now shoot the zombies through their heads until enough are dead for Gregg to appear, he opens the gate leading to the mansion, Conker then scales the narrow bendy pathway until he enters the spooky mansion. Count Batula Conker meets his ancestor Count Batula, who gives him a tour of the mansion. He then turns Conker into a bat after a band of villagers breaks the door and invades the estate, and Conker must bring enough villagers and toss them in the grinder for Count Batula to become fat and fall off his perch. When he dies, Conker is restored to his former self. However, many zombies rise from the grave and infest the estate. Zombies Zombies have risen around the mansion and slowly creep around, Conker must escape by grabbing three keys around parts of the mansion and placing them in the locked door. They are found in the dining room, the center of the hedged courtyard, and the grinder area. After Conker has opened the door, he finds Mr. Barrel near the stairway. Mr. Barrel Conker finds Mr. Barrel and rides him out of the mansion, down the bendy pathway killing the zombie earthworms (and dolls in L&R), riding through the graveyard and through the docks (and village in L&R) up a fast moving river, after that Conker crashes Mr. Barrel and runs through the new exit, all the way into tutorial world Hungover and jumps back into Windy, finding some cash in the process. Conker then discovers that It's War. Trivia *When Count Batlua says "shit" for the last time in this chapter, it has been uncensored in Conker: Live & Reloaded. This might be due to his speech being cut off however. * In Conker: Live & Reloaded, Conker is given an outfit based off of Van Helsing throughout this chapter until he leaves Spooky. *The mausoleum in the mansion's courtyard bears the name "Count Conkula". *'Spooky' and It's War are the two chapters (excluding the tutorial level; Hungover) where no money is found. This is most likely because last time money is needed in the game is for riding Mr. Barrell to open the cavern leading to this chapter. ** Interestingly enough, Gregg the Grimm Reaper mentions that Conker's ancestor, Count Batula, has a fortune in his mansion. * Two major glitches are present in this chapter: ** One can be used to escape Spooky without Mr. Barrel up the river by swimming down, jumping, and then flying/floating up the river. However, it will either lock the player in an inescapable area, unable to obtain the money therefore not trigger the It's War chapter, or the exit's loading zone will not load at all. ** Another is clipping through a wall and ledge in the mansion, which can be used to skip the first two keys. This trick has become useful in speedruns. ** It is also possible to clip through the gate to the graveyard or avoiding the cutscene where Gregg gives Conker the shotgun, but this is fairly difficult to pull off and has no purpose as the entrance to the mansion's trail will not open nor will the zombies be triggered. Previous Chapter: Uga Buga Next Chapter: It's War Category:Spooky Category:Chapters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Articles with Trivia